Love's Greatest Gift
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: This is an au version of the events surrounding the demise of the evil green ranger. parrings TxK pls r
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers

A/n: this is an au version of the events leading to the demise of the evil green ranger

* * *

When I say:  
Green ranger- he's evil  
Tommy- he's good

* * *

**Love's Greatest Gift**

It was early that morning when Kim found herself in the middle of a nightmare about the green ranger. She was also morphed in the dream.

"Tommy" she whispered as he tackled her and pointed his dagger at her throat "…don't do this".

Then suddenly, something started to happen as she demorphed, he backed off in anguish.

"Tommy?" she whispered.

He suddenly demorphed as well, a look of shame in his eyes.

"Kim" he said, "I'm sorry, listen to me, you need help your teammates set me free from Rita's spell, break the sword of darkness and I'll be freed"

"Tommy, what are you saying?"

* * *

Kimberly groaned as her alarm woke her up and she turned it off. 

"How was he going to reply? What did that dream mean?" Kim wondered "Or was that even a dream?" she figured she could tell Alpha and Zordon about it later that day, if her mind would let her focus on anything else that day.

She arrived at school and Billy could tell she was distracted by something.

"Hey, Kim, what's wrong?" he asked

"I had this weird dream about the green ranger" Kim paused "I'm not even sure if it was a dream"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it felt like he was trying to tell me something."

"Could you tell what the message was?"

"Something about the sword of darkness" she paused "he said we should break it"

"You should tell Alpha and Zordon about that dream, it may help us get rid of the green ranger"

"And save Tommy" Kim chimed.

Later that day Kim went to the command center to talk with Alpha and Zordon. The news that would come from that conversation would shock everyone. Kim described her dream, in detail, to Zordon and Alpha.

"It seems like either of those could be possible." Zordon said

"Although, given the nature of the dream I think you may be correct" Alpha said "It seems like Tommy has found a way to give messages to us"

Yes, that is how it would seem to me" Zordon said

"So Rita's spell isn't as powerful as we thought it was"

Zordon called the other rangers and told them about his suspicions.

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

pls. Leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at Zedd and Rita (or used to heat tea, whichever I chose)


	2. Chapter 2

"Kim, are you sure this isn't just your heart playing tricks on you because of the fact that you like Tommy so much" Trini asked

"I'm sure" Kimberly replied, " I could feel his presence"

"That might just mean you wanted him to be there." Zack said

"Why won't you guys believe me, he wants to be freed from Rita's spell!"

"We want to believe he contacted you as much as you do, but we don't know" Jason said

Kimberly left the command center very upset as her sanity began to come into question.

"SHE WAS TELLING YOU THE TRUTH" Zordon said "THE GOOD THAT REMAINS WITHIN TOMMY HAS FOUND A WAY TO MAKE A LINK WITH KIMBERLY USING THE LOVE THAT HE FELT FOR HER."

"That seems impossible," Zack said

"Not everything in life makes sense, Zack, especially in the life of a power ranger" Alpha said

"It really makes more sense than you think" Billy said, "Tommy really liked Kimberly and those feelings helped him keep some control, even if it was just of his subconscious mind".

Kimberly got home and ran into her room, and sprawled out on her bed and started crying. After a whiled she managed to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Kimberly was laying on her stomach crying when Tommy appeared the second time in her dream. He walked over to her and knelt at her side.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Tommy asked.

Kim sat up "I tried to tell the rangers what you told me, but they didn't believe me, they even went so far as to question _my_ sanity!" she wiped at the tears that were falling down her cheeks in vain.

"Don't worry, Kim" he hugged her near "they'll find out you're telling the truth."

Kim was stunned by the fact that she could feel his touch and his embrace. Zordon was right; it was really his way of contacting her. She hugged him back.

"I hope so, Tommy"

"Don't worry about it, I know they will"

She shuddered as he wiped some of her tears off of her left cheek, she then realized what he was going to do, and didn't fight it, but yet went along with him. He kissed her lips gently, with a lover's passion.

* * *

When she woke up her lips felt numb, was that supposed to be his good-bye? She knew she would see him again, but wasn't sure of when. Then her communicator went of and she went, reluctantly, back to the command center.

"Kim" Jason said, "I'm sorry that I doubted your sanity"

"Yeah," Zack said, "Zordon proved to us what was going on"

"It's okay you guys" she smiled

"Did he come back to you?" Billy asked

"Yes, why?"

"You seem awfully happy, what happened?" Jason asked

"That isn't any of your business" Kim laughed

"We can talk about that later, guys, the dragon zord is tearing Angel Grove apart!" Trini said

"Let's go" Jason said

'That might have something to do with why he kissed me, to apologize for what he knew the green ranger was going to do!' Kim thought

The battle turned out to be the ranger's hardest against the green ranger, the dragon Zord was a lot more of an issue than it normally was. The power levels in the mega-zord kept fluctuating greatly, and in the end they couldn't keep up the fight and had to make an undignified exit from the battle to dimorph and regroup in the Youth Center.

"I don't know what our problem was today, but it was a huge one!" Jason exclaimed

"You've got that right." Kimberly said indignantly.

"You can talk with Tommy, why don't you ask him to go easy on us?" Zack teased

"Because I am communicating with the real Tommy, not the green ranger that is kicking our butts so badly!" Kimberly exclaimed in anger

"Whoa, Kim, I was joking" Zack said

"That wasn't funny, Zack!" Trini said in anger "I'm pretty sure if he had enough control to be able to do that, we wouldn't be fighting the green ranger, period!"

"Trini's right, and besides, how do we know that the one contacting Kim isn't the evil controlled Tommy and he's just acting to lead us on?" Jason asked

"Well, why would he tell Kim his weakness if it was the evil?" Trini asked

"Good, question" Jason said, "You're probably right, Trini, it probably is Tommy, I'm just not sure how we're going to do what he told her needed to be done"

"I don't either…" Billy stopped mid-sentence when he realized that Kimberly and placed her head on the table, and, seemingly, fallen asleep.

"Is she asleep?" Zack asked

"Kim… Kim wake up" Billy said while shaking her slightly.

"Kimberly, wake up!" Jason said

"Why won't she wake up?" Trini asked

"I don't know" Billy said, then the truth dawned on him.

"I know why she won't wake up," he said

"Why?" Trini asked

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Pls. Leave a review and note all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane 


	3. Chapter 3

"She's in a trance, guys." Billy said simply

"Okay, and that changes this how?" Jason asked

"It's simple really, she can't wake up until she has found out the message or the reason for the trance" Billy clarified.

"Okay, now what?" Zack said

"Let's take her to the command center to make sure that I'm right" Billy said

"Okay" Jason lifted Kimberly out of her chair and then they all found a hidden spot to teleport from. She stayed unconscious through their teleportation, and Billy figured that Tommy was holding Kim unconscious until they could find out beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was the one contacting Kimberly.

"Rangers!" Alpha said in surprise "What's wrong?"

"Kim is in some sort of trance, I think it is because Tommy had contacted her while she was awake and the only way he could was to make her fall into a trance, or a coma… I'm not sure which" Billy said

"OKAY, WE WILL TAKE CARE OF HER" Zordon said and told Alpha what he thought should be done. They had her lying down on the medic table. After a few moments, Billy's suspicions of a trance were confirmed.

"You were right, Billy" Alpha said

Kimberly woke from her trance a few moments later, but the rangers had to deal with Goldar and weren't there.

"Kimberly, are you feeling okay?" Alpha asked

"Yes, I'm fine" Kim replied, "How did I get her?"

"THE RANGERS BROUGHT YOU HERE AFTER YOU LOST CONSCIOUSNESS IN THE YOUTH CENTER" Zordon replied

"Where are they?"

"Fighting Goldar" Alpha said

"I'm going to go help them"

"OKAY, JUST BE CAREFUL" Zordon said

"Don't worry, you can count on me!" Kim smiled "IT'S MORPHIN TIME… PTERADACTLE!"

She teleported out of the command center and rematerialized at the battle site.

"Kim's here!" Billy said

"Yeah… and so is the green ranger!" Jason said

"Remember what Kim told us!" Trini whispered

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten!" Jason said and went for the green ranger just as the sword of darkness was drawn.

"Come on Jason, let's see if you can beat me!" the green ranger said

"Okay" Jason replied

It took quite a while for Jason to break the sword and its spell on Tommy Oliver, who was forced to dimorph as the sword broke.

Goldar turned just in time to realize what had just happened; he then grabbed Kimberly's elbow as Tommy morphed again… only this time he was good.

"LET HER GO, GOLDAR!" Tommy exclaimed in anger.

"Make me!" Goldar taunted

"Fine!"

Goldar repositioned Kim so that she was between himself and Tommy, and placed his sword to her throat, just below his helmet.

"Now that's an all time low for You Goldar!" Tommy said

"Yeah, you got that right" Zack said and blasted Goldar's arm with his laser gun, which caused him to drop his sword.

"Kim… run" Tommy commanded

"You don't have to tell me twice!" she exclaimed and ran to the side as Tommy charged at Goldar

"Another time, green ranger!" Goldar said and disappeared

Tommy stopped where Goldar had been standing and looked around for a second. He then turned to see Kimberly dimorph.

They both knew that a lot had changed in that little bit of time, he was free, but were those few times when he reached out to her lost. He dimorphed and walked over to her as Zordon contacted the entire team and congratulated them on their success at freeing Tommy from Rita's spell.

**The End**

A/n: this is my first story that has an epilogue.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Later that day: Tommy and Kimberly were walking together through Angel Grove Park.

"Tommy… do you remember what you said to me?"

"During the time when I was evil?" he paused "Yes" he reached and grabbed her hand gently.

They walked through the park together. Zack and Trini smiled as they saw Tommy and Kimberly together.

Approx. 10 years later:

Kimberly said in front of the vanity in a beautiful white wedding dress, she couldn't believe that, after all the time they spent miles apart, him in California, her in Florida, she was still getting to marry Tommy, he had been her first love. She smiled as she looked back on how they first became a couple and her heart soared at the thought.

After the wedding and reception Kim asked Tommy if he still remembered how their relationship began.

He replied, "I'll never forget."

**The End

* * *

**

pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at Zedd and Rita (or used to heat tea) 


End file.
